RGAU:DLC
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: In the game I based this on they have DLC's. So why can't we? Here there first of many. His name is Ryu. A trained fighter. Always willing to help those in need. Where does he stand against the Regime? Should he be in the story? Review.


**(RGAU: Alright I liked the DLC's from Injustice so much I'm making my own. The first is everyone's favorite Street fighter Ryu. Enjoy.)**

**Mount Power, Home of the "True" Gods**

**The Observation Library**

**P.O.V TASF's**

"_He is a force of nature_." I said smirking as I watched him fight. A force of nature, he was human perfection. He was swift fast and deadly. I enjoyed watching him. I stood there surrounded my fellow "gods" as we peered into the reality. I looked like a typical African male, about 6 foot wearing a black hoodie with a red lightning bolt on the back with a circle around it flash style. I wore a white shirt with a red spider on it similar to the spider on Spider-man's chest, black fingerless gloves, a golden chain that said power, shades, black jeans and a pair of black nikes.

"_So you keep saying_." The person next to me said. He like me looked about 18,He had dark blue hair and eyes that where blood red. He was wearing a red shirt with a Spider-Man style spider symbol in the middle, a black jacket which had blue flames running up the arms as well as the back and a white X on the back, blue track-suit bottoms and a pair of black trainers.

"_What you disagree?_" I asked in shock."_Look at him. The way he moves, he is fast powerful and most importantly HUMAN._"

"_So what? You know how many powerful humans are there on Earth 617.5?_" Blue questioned.

"_Not the point. There are no super humans in this universe. Just humans who work hard and train to achieve power._" I yelled back.

"_So a world filled with Batmen or is it DBZ?"_ Blue asked mockingly.

"_Enough!"_ A woman about 5'10 said as she placed the book from her face on the desk and approached us. She had red hair about shoulders length. Wearing a white shirt revealing quite the amount of cleavage with Spidey's face on it,wore an arm band that said Batfan on her left arm and an arm band that said sexy in red letters on the right, A pair of blue jeans and heeled boots.

"_What?_" Blue asked in annoyance.

"_You two are acting like idiots. And while you are your missing the fight!"_ She explained.

"_Wow, perfection is right." _I admitted as I turned back to the mirror we were watching.

"_Thanks "Ms. Perfection"_." Blue said in a mocking tone.

**Earth-96169 **

"Incredible! Ryu has bested Akuma in battle!" The announcer yelled as the crowd roared in approval. But Ryu still stood there holding Akuma by the throat. His eyes filled with Ki.

"Why?" Ryu yelled." Why should I let you live?"

"WHAT?!" Akuma questioned in shock. He was bloody, beaten and defeated. Ryu had Akuma at his mercy. But was this truly it the fight to the death Akuma had been waiting for?

"Yes, I have accepted it. I accepted the Satsui No Hado. I feel it power, now for my father I will end you." Ryu said his eyes glowing with purple chi. He was wearing traditional gi except he added a hood which he was currently wearing. He also had on shoes for once. They were blue boots with a red stripe tied with a piece of rope which are also weighted. He had a red staff on his back and black fire painted on his gloves.

"It's finally happening?" Akuma questioned. Unsure that he fought with Ryu and lost. Now he was about to die, He was regretting the fact that he held back.

Ryu merely smirked and stared with the ki flowing from his eyes."Yes, Now I will have my revenge for my father. You will pay Akuma. DIE!" Ryu yelled in fury as he charged a Hadouken. Preparing to incinerate his long time rival. The onlookers watched in horror.

"Is he going to KILL Akuma?!" The announcer questioned as Ryu was about to fire the blast directly into Akuma's face.

**The Observation Library**

"_I can't allow this to happen._" I yelled passionately.

"_You go babe._" Ms. Perfection said goading me on.

"_Don't encourage him!"_ Blue yelled scolding her."_You know we can't interfere. If he crosses the line he crosses the line._"

"_But Blue there's residual cosmic energy in the area. I can manipulate it to send him else where._" I theorized.

"_Then he wouldn't be your fault but I still can't let you. I'm going to be boy scout for once."_ Blue said simply.

"Ms._ P, distract Blue protocol 1, codename: Fun time!"_

_"You got it."_ She replied as Lady Deadpool appeared on Blues lap." _Have fun and wear protection_." Ms. P said as Blue and Wanda disappeared.

"_Where'd you send them?"_ I asked as I began manipulating the energy.

"_UK, or his home."_ She answered like I was an idiot to ask.

"_Whatever._"

**Earth-617.5- the day before The Great Battle and The Thanos Invasion **

A blue portal suddenly emerged out of nowhere and out of it appeared Ryu. Who was confused and angry at being denied his revenge. He looked around and saw Hawkeye and Feral making out.

"You! I will send you to hell." Ryu yelled in anger as he approached them.

"Big talk." Hawkeye said as he pulled out his bow.

'I Demand you take me back to the tournament!" Ryu yelled.

"This japan not an anime." Hawkeye yelled.

"Grr." Ryu growled.

'Yikes."

**Ryu Earth's Mightiest Martial Artist vs Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman **

"I will crush your bones." Ryu yelled in rage still fueled by the dark Hado.

"Alright Karate boy let's dance." Hawkeye replied smugly as he pulled out a net arrow and proceeded to fire but Ryu easily dodged the Arrow. Hawkeye proceeded to to kick Ryu in the stomach.

**Wager **

"I will defeat you." Ryu yelled as his fist was covered by Blue ki.

"Not with that attitude." Hawkeye replied as the two me rushed each other. Hawkeye falling over in the ensuing explosion.

"**Trickshot!**" Hawkeye yelled as he shot a drug tipped arrow into Ryu's leg. Ryu began to feel slow and sluggish and then n Clint fired a newly made boxing glove arrow into Ryu's face. Then fired a exploding arrow into Ryu's chest as he began falling over and Hawkeye hit him the head with his bow breaking it. Shocking Clint because the bow was pure titanium.

"You've pissed me off." Ryu said as the Dark Hado's grip lessened on him."Your a pretty good fighter."

'Thanks but your going down." Clint said punching Ryu in the face hurting his fist.

"**Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!**" Ryu yelled as he began spinning in a circular motion and causing an enormous blue hurricane. Hawkeye felt unbearable pain. By the end of it Hawkeye was sent flying through a building.

**Winner:Ryu **

"My bad." Ryu said sorrowfully.

'You just beat the shit out of my boy!" Feral yelled in anger.

"...Hospital..." Hawkeye muttered."...Seriously...I'm...bleeding...out...ne ed.. .med...ical..attention."

'Alright baby." Feral said picking Hawkeye up and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"_Ryu having bested the Archer set out to learn about this strange new world. Learning it was a world filed with incredibly powerful super humans he was over joyed by the challenge. He was most interested in this so called leader of the Regime."_

_"What the hell are you doing?" Blue questioned._

_'Go away!"_

_"Whatever."_

_"He was considered the most powerful man on the planet. Ryu relished a challenge so great. And would make his way to the U.S in the morning. Unknown to him he is being tracked._

_-Picture of Ryu sleeping with Wolverine hovering over him-_

_"Ryu had messed with one of his boys. Logan would get to he bottom of it. But first Ryu must awaken."_

_-Picture of The Resistance minus the injured Hawkeye hovering over Ryu inside the Den-  
_

"Who are you?" Ryu asked as he awakened. Surrounded by men and women dressed in black.

"I can ask you the same question bub." The man wearing a cowl said.

"I am Ryu, a martial artist." Ryu answered simply.

"Why did you do that to Hawkeye?" The man questioned.

"I was under the influence of the dark hado. It was an accident."

"You nearly killed him_ accidentally_?!"

"Yes. I don't think I'm from around here. In my world there is no Regime or super humans. Just normal humans and those who train to be the best like me."

"Your going to answer some more questions." Wolverine said grabbing Ryu by the arm.

"If you can beat me in a fight."

"Deal." Hearing Logan say that they all left the danger room where they had placed Ryu in.

**Ryu Earth's Mightiest Martial Artist vs The Savage Wolverine  
**

"Interesting your stance is similar to that of an animal." Ryu said as he put on his shoes and pulled up his hood.

"Show me some moves karate boy!" Logan yelled in response as Ryu punched him in the face only serving to injury himself.

"What the hell?" Ryu questioned.

**Wager **

"You fight like an animal."Ryu said as his right fist filled with ki.

"You fight like girl." Wolverine yelled back unsheathing his claws.

Then the two me charged at each other. Causing an explosion in which caused Wolverine fall over.

**Wager **

'You lose control you lose the fight." Ryu said as his right fist filled with ki.

"Not to you!" Wolverine yelled back unsheathing his claws.

Then the two me charged at each other. Causing an explosion in which caused Ryu to fall over.

"Impossible!" Ryu yelled as he began to kick Wolverine in the stomach. Then his fist filled with ki and he fired a blast into Wolverine's stomach.

"**Feral FURY!**" Wolverine yelled as he began to try and claw away at Ryu. Ryu barely managing to dodge the feral strikes. One actually landing on him. Leaving three small cuts on his chest. Ryu's eyes suddenly turned purple.

"**Satsui No Hado!**" Ryu yelled as he was covered by purple ki. He then pulled out his staff and engaged Logan. Smacking the feral mutant up and down the hallway. Knocking Wolverine into an elevator. As the elevator went up Ryu beat on Wolverine leaving dents in the elevator. Upon stepping out Ryu lodged the staff into Wolverine's body then stared at Logan in anger."**Akuma.**" He yelled as he opened a portal in the ground and threw Logan in. They were then transported to the cave of Akuma. It was filled with fake wooden bodies. In the center were two pillars and between them was the mark of Akuma. Ryu then summoned ki in his hand and sent a devastating blast into Logan's stomach, then punched him into the air, then he began spinning yelling out "**Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!**" and hurled Logan into the symbol, then he charged his ultimate attack, The Hadouken. As he charged it a shadow appeared behind him, Akuma who mimicked Ryu's movements. On second look Akuma was transparent and overlapping Ryu's body, goading him on."**HADOUKEN!**" He yelled furiously as he released an enormous blast purple ki obliterating Wolverine's clothing and most of his skin. They then appeared back in the den."Stay down."

"No way in hell." Wolverine replied standing up as hiss costume began to reform. Thank god for unstable molecules..

**Wager **

"You cannot harm me, you are no Akuma." Ryu yelled as ki flowed around his right fist.

"Apparently I can." Wolverine replied unsheathing his claws.

The two men charged at each other and Ryu fell to the ground.

"**I'm the best there is a what I do.**" Wolverine yelled as the unstable molecules of his costume reformed and he threw down a smoke pellet. Blinding Ryu then he pressed his communicator, then stuck a fist in each shoulder. Then jumped in the air as a Blackbird came zooming in. It came into direct contact with Ryu and keep going. Then as Ryu struggled to stand Logan then dug his claws into Ryu's stomach. Ryu began to black out."**And what I do ISN'T very nice.**"

_" When Ryu awakened Wolverine explained there plight to him. Ryu was shocked to here one as noble as Spider-man could go down such a dark path. Ryu agreed to aid Wolverine in any way possible. Wolverine merely stated he was far more useful as a secret weapon."_

_-Picture of Wolverine and Ryu talking-_

_"Finally they decided Ryu would wait in Metropolis and act as back up should they need it. Ryu then used techniques taught to him by Chun Li to heal Hawkeye. Ryu then decided to share some of his best moves X23,Wolverine and The Captain. He headed for America in the morning. Noting X23 was missing but choosing to dismiss it. He had a destiny to full fill. He would stop Spider-man but he had to figure out how to board a plane first."_

_-Picture of a flight attendant trying to explain why Ryu cannot board the plane with his staff and boots on person.-_

**(RGAU: Well that's it. My first DLC. If you want him in the story simply review saying so. I'll be doing more so watch out for them. This is 1 of 4. Try to guess some if you do there in the story automatically. And sorry if Ryu is OOC. But this Ryu is more in tune with civilization and ergo has a more laid back modern attitude.)  
**

**Read and Review**

**~TASF out**


End file.
